Looking for Friends
by HathorGirl
Summary: SG-1 and Jacob have escaped from the NID and left Earth in an old teltac. They are now looking for the Tok'ra. Read notes inside.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Looking for Friends  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: SG-1 and Jacob have escaped from the NID and left Earth in an old teltac. They are now looking for the Tok'ra.  
CHARACTERS: SG-1, Jolinar, Jacob, others  
CATEGORY: Drama, action/adventure, AU

A/N: **This story continues directly after 'A Different Beginning', and you should probably read that first.**

 **Otherwise, read this** ; You should know that Sam is host to Jolinar here (after Jack was Jolinar's host for a little while), and they, and the rest of SG-1, as well as Jacob, have fled Earth to avoid Sam/Jolinar and Jack being interrogated/tortured and used as medical guinea pigs by the NID. Oh, and Maybourne (host to the Goa'uld Acan) is their prisoner. Now SG-1 and friends (and Maybourne) are searching for the Tok'ra, hoping to befriend them and contact Earth, bringing an ally.

BE WARNED THAT THIS STORY MAY END UP HAVING SOME SAM/JOLINAR/MARTOUF/LANTASH SHIP!

Except for some mention and discussion of Jolinar's mates, mainly in this chapter, any ship is many chapters off, though, and I may or may not decide to move it to a sequel (depending on how many reviews and pm's I get from people hating the ship. I got a fair amount in the prequel to this, when I mentioned it).

* * *

"Set the ship down inside the small forest to the right of the Stargate," Sam told Teal'c, who was currently flying the teltac.

"It looks like several miles from the gate!" Jack complains.

Sam smiles. "Sorry, sir. It's the best place to hide it it, and Jolinar wants it to be available for us to use later. Or for the Tok'ra to use, should they need it."

"Yeah, yeah - there's always some excuse," Jack says, but he is smiling a little. "So, how does Jolinar feel about being home soon?"

Sam dips her head.

" **I... am looking forward to it, but, I am also apprehensive,"** Jolinar admits. " **I lost my beloved Rosha, and in addition it is difficult to return with a new host, when there are no witness of the transference."**

"Oh, but there are!" Daniel says. "Jack and me. And Jack can testify who she is and be trusted, since she left him!"

"Yeah, that's not going to cut it, is it, Jolinar?" Jack asks.

" **No, you are correct, Jack. The problem is that I had a different host between Rosha and Jack, and the Tok'ra will say that I could have lied to Jack."**

"That's a load of crap, Jolly, and you know it! You couldn't hide your real personality if you tried!" Jack says.

" **Perhaps. In any case, depending on who is home, the interrogation will be longer or shorter, and possible followed by a test of my code of life. My DNA as you call it."**

Jack grimaces. "Sounds unpleasant, but I guess I understand."

"We will be landing shortly," Teal'c informs them.

" **I shall go and inform Samantha's father,"** Jolinar says, getting up and leaving for the back of the teltac where Jacob is currently the one guarding Acan, Maybourne's Goa'uld.

* * *

They have landed a short time ago, and opened the door from the teltac. Jack, Teal'c, and Jolinar steps out first.

"Clear!" Jack reports.

"Clear." Teal'c says.

" **Also clear,"** Jolinar says.

"Okay, it seems safe. You can come out." Jack tells the others.

Jacob pushes Acan out and follows. Daniel steps out after them.

Teal'c grabs hold of Acan's arm, and he sends Teal'c a furious look. " **I have seen in my host's memories that you have betrayed your god, Teal'c! You are shol'vah! You will refrain from touching me!"**

Teal'c smirksat the Goa'uld, and just pulls him along.

Jacob stops just outside the teltac. "This is really another planet?" He looks around. "Looks pretty normal..."

"Look up, dad." Sam grins. Jolinar has just given her back control.

"Damn! The sky is pink!" Jacob looks at it with open mouth.

"It's rarely the case that planets _look_ alien. I'm happy this one does a bit, at least - since it's your first alien planet." Sam smiles. "Jolinar reminds us we should hide the teltac under some leaves and branches and continue on to the Stargate."

They carefully hides the teltac under branches and greenery, and when they are certain it will not be found by someone who doesn't know it is there, or spends a lot of time searching through the forest, they start towards the Stargate.

The distance is about four miles, and it is hard to walk through the forest. However, as soon as they are out of it, they find a path made by animals, through the high grass, and the going is much faster.

"There aren't any snakes in the grass on this world, are there, Jolinar?"

Sam gives Jolinar control.

" **I have only been here once before, so I cannot give you a definitive answer. I did not see any, nor did I expect to. Most wild animals flee from people. Regardless, I am told snakes will run away if you stomp the ground hard, so maybe do not walk too silently."**

"Funny!" Jack grumbles.

" **Let me walk ahead, then. As unlikely as I deem an encounter with any local wildlife, I will be able to neutralize the poison should I get bitten."**

"Walk ahead, then!" Jack says, letting Jolinar squeeze past. "Or maybe we could just make Acan go first!" He grins.

" **Tau'ri scum! Traitors! You will regret this!"** Acan hisses.

"Everything okay, Teal'c?" Jack asks.

"I am fine, O'Neill. Acan will not escape." Teal'c answers.

"Good to hear." Jack says.

"How far do we have to go?" Daniel asks.

" **About two of your miles, I believe."** Jolinar tells him, then gives Sam control again.

"Are you enjoying your first visit to another planet, Dad?" Sam asks.

Jacob walks behind Jack, who follows behind Sam.

"It's still a bit weird, but I'm starting to get used to the sky being pink." He grins. "No, not really. That will take a while! At least most everything else looks normal."

"Are you sure, sir? Take a look at that tree over there!" Jack points, smiling.

"I'll be damned! It has brilliant purple leaves and an orange trunk!" Jaocb exclaims.

Sam smiles. "It's certainly strange - but remember what I said before, most planets resemble Earth. Jolinar tells me to say that this is her experience as well."

~ **Samantha, there is something I have not told you, and now when we are soon on my base, I belive it would be a good idea for you to know.~**

~What, Jolinar?~ Sam asks, suddenly worried. ~Now is not the time to tell you that the others hate you for something unspecified...~

Jolinar sends her amused feelings. ~ **I believe there are maybe a few who would rather I did not return, due to our rather severe difference in opinion on how the Tok'ra should go about their fight against the Goa'uld. Not everyone is as direct in their approach as I am.~**

~I'm sure. For one thing, the Tok'ra still exist!~

Jolinar mentally rolls her eyes. ~ **There is that, I suppose. However, that was not what I was going to tell you.~** She hesitates for so long Sam almost prods her. ~ **You have not made a definite decision on whether or not to remain my host. If you had, I would have already told you this, but now I must at any rate. Do you remember our discussion about Tok'ra and having mates?~**

~Yes? You told me it usually involved four people, beings... and you asked me if I had a special someone. Wait, Jolinar... are you going to say that _you_ have mates?~

~ **Yes. I do.~**

~Don't you think that is something you should have _told_ me, a long time ago? Long before I started, well started making the decision to maybe remain your host?~

~ **You are not in a relationship.~** Jolinar points out. **~Though I am aware I should probably have mentioned this earlier.~**

~Oh, yeah! I mean, I'm not saying it's necessarily a problem, but that should be something for me to decide! I don't even know _anything_ about this mate, mates of yours! What does he like? Is he intelligent? Attractive? What is his opinion on, well on a great many things! What will he think of me? Not to mention, will I like him? Is it even a he?~

~ **Obviously, much of this I cannot answer without some bias. I love him. Yes, he is a he, though that was by no means certain, as the Tok'ra have much more... diverse relationships than your people seem to. I have had both male and female lovers, often at the same time. Polygamous relationships, not just 2 hosts and 2 symbiotes, is quite common.~  
**

~I... see.~ Sam is silent for some time. ~I don't have your experience.~

~ **I sense your concern, but** **there is no reason to be alarmed. I have been in an - I believe you call it 'exclusive'? - relationship with Lantash for 100 of your years.~**

~Whoa! 100 years! That's, that's really something. Impressive! I guess you really must love him. Is that the host or the symbiote?~

~ **The symbiote, and yes, I love him very much. The name of his current host is Martouf, and I love him deeply as well. He has been Lantash's host for 20 years.~**

~Now I feel like I would be a complete outsider! I am sure they would hate me, particularly since I would remind them their mate, uh, Rosha is dead.~

~ **No, they would not hate you, Samantha. Not at all. I think they would love you, quite quickly - and you certainly would, if I did not block my feelings of them from you. Host and symbiote love as one, when they are fully blended.~**

~In that case I think I'd prefer to wait and make my own opinion of him, them first! Also, I realize your description of them would be biased, but you must be able to tell me something?~ Sam looks up and spots the Stargate. ~We're almost at the gate!~

~ **They are very sweet and kind, and very intelligent. Martouf is a gentle and charming, while Lantash is a lot more fiery - to the point where Martouf is usually in control so he can censor what Lantash would otherwise say. They would get in too many confrontations otherwise. As it is, they often work as a diplomat.~**

Okay, that's some difference in personality right there! How do they get along?~

 **~While they have some differences, they also have many similarities, and they compliment each other well. They are closer than any other host-symbiote pair I have ever met.~**

~Okay. We're at the gate, so I guess I get to meet them soon - unless they are on a mission. How do they look?~ Sam asks. ~And keep the pictures PG - I don't need the distraction right now.~

Jolinar shows her a couple images ~ **Like this.~**

~Wow... okay, they _are_ handsome. _Very_ much so!~ Sam admits, briefly stopping up as she punches in the symbols Jolinar tells her to.

~ **We are going to a stopover world first. Someone might have seen us land the teltac.~**

~Paranoid much?~ Sam looks to the others. "Not the Tok'ra base yet - stopover world. In case someone saw us land."

She steps through, the others following.

When the wormhole has shut down, Sam gives Jolinar control.

" **We will go to the Tok'ra base now. We will quickly be surrounded by guards, but do not be alarmed, and let me talk to them first. One more thing. Teal'c, please put the blindfold on Acan."**

"Done." Teal'c says a moment later.

Jolinar dials the address and steps through.

* * *

"Pretty deserted, isn't it?" Jacob asks.

"I'd say it's an outright desert!" Jack adds.

"Should there not be someone to meet us?" Teal'c asks.

" **There has been an attack. Quite recently,"** Jolinar says, spotting signs of bombardment.

" **I am certain the Goa'uld System Lords have wiped out the traitorous scourge!"** Acan grins.

"Jolinar?" Jack asks.

She looks drawn, but composed. " **The Tok'ra will have fled. Give me some time to see if anything - or anyone - was left behind."**

"Of course." Jack says.

" **And keep Acan away from me!"**

* * *

" **There is no one left here. I can sense the left-over naquadah signature that is almost certainly from our tunnel complex, now dismantled. The Tok'ra have all fled."** She sighs. " **Whereto I do not now."  
**

~We'll find them, Jolinar!~ Sam tells her.

"Any idea where to look?" Jack asks.

Jolinar hesitates, then shakes her head. " **No, but there are options. Options I would prefer not to take. Let us start out by going to a market place that is often frequented by the Tok'ra. Maybe I can find one of our contacts and learn some more."**

"Good idea." Jack pats her shoulder. "We're with you, Jolinar. We'll find your people."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we do about Acan while we go search for the Tok'ra?" Jack asks. "I guess it's going to seem weird that we trek around with a tied-up Goa'uld."

 **"Weird and dangerous"** Jolinar says.

"I am certain Bra'tac can help us," Teal'c says.

" **Will he not risk Apophis discovering?"**

"Bra'tac is resourceful." Teal'c smiles.

"Okay, then let's go ask him!" Jack says.

"It would be safest if we do not all go. Remember, the chaapa'ai is guarded." Teal'c says.

"Right, what do we do about that?" Daniel asks.

"We could do as we did before. I will dress as a Serpent Guard. I will pretend I am bringing the prisoner Acan to my Lord Apophis." Teal'c says.

"And if they don't believe you? Or if Acan says something stupid? No, Teal'c we can't let you go yourself." Jack says. "Apophis hates you even more now, after you went there with SG-2 and rescues Rya'c and tricked Apophis!"

" **Then I will go with him."** Jolinar says.

"If you're captured Apophis won't like you, am I right?" Jack asks.

 **"He hates me, and not just because I am Tok'ra. It is personal. I was once his underling, and betrayed him."**

"Great. Absolutely not, Jolinar! You're not going!" Jack says.

" **It is unlikely I will meet Apophis, especially after you blew up his ships. He is weakened and will be focused on protecting his palace."**

Jack sighs. "All right, Teal'c, Carter and Jolinar, and myself will go to Chulak, bringing the snakehead. Jolinar, what is a safe place for Daniel and General Carter to stay while we're gone?"

" **Samantha suggests they should go to the place called 'Land of the Light'."**

"Good idea. Okay, take this, General." Jack hands Jacob his sidearm.

"Sure, thanks. Listen, Colonel - one thing, I think it will make things easier if we stick to first names. Rank and last name gets cumbersome and it's not like this is a normal chain of command situation." Jacob says.

"All right, Jacob, then." Jack smiles. "Let's get going."

Daniel went to the DHD and dialled the address for the Land of the Light.

* * *

After a brief stopover on a planet that had a minimal presence of Serpent Guards, they were in possession of a uniform that would fit Teal'c and one that fitted Jack - as well as two staff weapons and two zat'nik'tels. Jolinar had her hand device, but would not be wearing it openly, since they did not dare have her pretend to be a Goa'uld. There were too much of a risk if they were taken to Apophis or Klorel, since they would recognize them, and a strange Goa'uld bringing a prisoner and showing up with two Serpent Guards would be guaranteed to be taken to Apophis or Klorel.

So Sam/Jolinar pulled a cloak over the cargo pants and long-sleeved shirt they had worn for the heat back in Mexico, before they escaped on the teltac found under a palace there.

They had painted a nice look-a-like Apophis sect symbol on Jack's forehead, so he was not forced to keep his helmet up. Teal'c, on the other hand, would likely be recognized, and would keep his face hidden.

Acan had his hands tied behind his back, and a gag in his mouth, so he did not say anything stupid.

Sam/Jolinar also had their hands tied - or so it seemed, since their ties were just for show, since they were pretending to be prisoners as well.

They were ready to go to Chulak!

* * *

They stepped out through the wormhole on the planet Chulak, and were immediately met by a small group of Jaffa guarding the Gate.

"Jaffa, kree! What is your business?" The leader asks.

"We are bringing these prisoners to our Lord Apophis. One is a low underling of the cursed Cronus, and the other is a local priest who supported him. Both were caught on Jamnir, where they were trying to incite the population against our Lord Apophis." Teal'c says.

Jamnir was the small, unimportant planet where they had killed two Jaffa and taken their uniforms.

"Traitors!" the Jaffa spat and glared at Sam/Jolinar and Acan. Acan flashed his eyes at him and the Jaffa took a step back, clearly a little worried what a 'god' could do, even if tied up. "You better hurry to the palace. It will soon be evening."

"Of course." Teal'c bowed his head lightly and gave Acan a push so he started walking.

Behind him, Jack gave Sam/Jolinar a shove too, just for show. She played along and gave him an angry glare, to which he returned an amused smile.

* * *

"Okay, do you know where we can find Bra'tac?" Jack asks, when they had gotten far enough away that the Jaffa at the gate could not hear them.

"I do not." Teal'c responds. "He will find us."

Sam snorts. "Nice plan. I hope he finds us quickly."

They could no longer be seen from the Stargate, and Jack unties the hands of Sam/Jolinar.

"It's getting dark," Jack says, as they look out over the largest city on Chulak. "Which is good, I guess."

"Indeed." Teal'c says. "This way."

Jack shakes his head and follows, as does Sam/Jolinar - and Acan, albeit unwillingly.

"I sense a symbiote - other than Acan and Teal'c," Sam tells them in a low voice.

"Teal'c!" Bra'tac exclaims, jumping out from the shadows. "What are you doing here? And why are you bringing these humans?"

"And hello to you to, Bra'tac," Jack says.

"Tek matte Bra'tac." Teal'c says, bowing his head in respect.

"And who is that one?" Bra'tac looks at Acan, then takes a step back in surprise as he flashes his eyes. He looks angrily at Jack and Sam/Jolinar. "Hasshaks! You have brought a Goa'uld here?"

"We were kinda hoping you knew of a place to store him, so to speak," Jack says.

"Kill him!" Bra'tac raised his staff weapon and activated it.

"No stop!" Jack exclaims.

"He's... well, the host is someone from Earth," Sam says.

"A friend of yours? He is gone now. There is no way to get him back. It is more merciful to kill him, and far safer." Bra'tac tells them.

"I wouldn't call him a friend..." Jack grimaces. "But it would be better not to kill him. In the long run. I think."

"We're hoping he will put in a good word for us when we return to Earth. The host, that is." Sam explains.

Bra'tac shakes his head. "The host is gone. You must understand that. However, if you wish me to keep the Goa'uld in a safe place, I will, even if I find the decision foolish and dangerous." He turned away from them and started walking towards the Stargate. "Come."

"Where are we going?" Jack asks.

"To a safe place. Did you think that could be found here on Chulak, human?" Bra'tac says.

"We can't go back past those guards!" Sam warns.

Bra'tac scoffs, but doesn't answer, and they follow him, worried.

~ **Can this person really be trusted?~**

~He's never shown any indication not to, even though I'll admit he's a bit, eccentric. Teal'c was his apprentice. Bra'tac also saved us when we were captured on Apophis's ship.~

~ **In that case I shall follow his lead. For now, at least.~**

Bra'tac walks straight up to the Stargate, and the two guards that are currently guarding it.

"Jaffa, kree! Out of my way!" He orders.

"Bra'tac, were these prisoners not going to be taken to Lord Apophis?" One of them asks, fingering his staff weapon.

Bra'tac makes a quick movement and fells both guards with his staff weapon. He looks down at the groggy guards. " _Master_ Bra'tac is the correct way to address me!"

He goes to dial an address.

"Um, Bra'tac?" Jack says. "If you're letting them live, won't they talk?" He adds, in a low voice.

Jolinar has taken over control from Sam, and she bends down and picks up the zat from one of the fallen guards, then unceremoniously shoots him, thrice.

"What are you doing, human!" Bra'tac exclaims, as Jolinar shoots the other guards thrice as well, vaporising him along with his colleague.

"Letting them live would have jeopardized our mission," she says, using Sam's voice.

Bra'tac hits the center button hard, clearly not pleased. "That decision was not for you to make."

"Well, I, for one, feels much safer." Jack says. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me." Bra'tac walks ahead into the wormhole.

The others shrugs and follows, with Teal'c pushing Acan ahead of him.

* * *

A/N: to various reviewers, thanks for your reviews and interest in the story.

To some of the anonymous reviewers - I guess you know which ones:

There is already a warning _in capitals_ at the beginning of the story that it may become Sam/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash, and the first chapter only had Jolinar _talk_ about her mates. I am not going to add Martouf/Lantash to the list of characters since there are only room for four in the list, and I will not add them instead of one of the others, since he/they may not even be in the story, and if so it will be minimal.

In addition, the story is not marked as Sam/Jack as someone claimed - just because I list Sam and Jack as characters in the story. I realize that many people do not use the "pairing" function for the characters, and that is annoying for me too, as I try to sort _out_ the Sam/Jack ship from the fic I want to read. However, that does not mean that a story is automatically Sam/Jack just because both of them is _in_ the story and the characters are listed.

I am not going to answer any further anonymous comments about how much Sam/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash or Sam/Martouf/Lantash suck as a ship. More than 3/4 of the Stargate SG-1 on ffnet is Sam/Jack, that should be enough that it can be permitted for me to write a few fics about another pairing without people complaining too much.

Also, please stop sending me pm's and making comments on this and other stories about how much you hate Martouf, and that goes for on Livejournal too - and on my email that someone apparently has dug out from somewhere.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack, Teal'c, Sam/Jolinar, Bra'tac, and Acan steps out on a temperate planet.

Sam looks around. The sky is slightly purplish, but otherwise everything seems normal. Pine trees everywhere around the Stargate, which stands in a clearing.

~Recognize anything here?~ Sam wonders.

~ **No, but there are many many worlds in the Galaxy, and I have only been to a fraction.~**

"Where is this?" Jack asks.

"Loamba. It is a world long abandoned by the Goa'uld, and now inhabited by a small number of Jaffa. There are also a number of human villages, but they leave the Jaffa alone, preferring not to be involved with anyone who travels through the chaapa'ai." Bra'tac tells them. "They agree to a minimal amount of trade, that is all."

"It's a refuge?" Daniel wonders.

"In a way. Widows, orphans, and old men live here. Those who have no where else. We do not allow warriors to stay, since that would risk discovery." Bra'tac looks hard at Sam. "Why did you kill the two Jaffa? I would have taken care of them."

Jolinar gives Sam control, but using only a long blink.

"One was about to reach for his weapon when I grabbed it from his colleague and shot him." Sam tells him, truthfully. Or almost, as it was Jolinar who did it. "They were both awake enough that they would have seen the address."

Bra'tac seems surprised. "I did not know them well, that is true, but they were both from honourable families, and I have done battle in the company of their elder brothers." He is silent for a moment, his expression turning sterner. "I have seen this behaviour several times in the last months. Former trustworthy comrades are turning against me."

"Perhaps it's time to leave, Bra'tac. You _did_ , after all, betray Apophis and Klorel. It can't be all of the Jaffa who are okay with that." Jack points out.

"Indeed," Teal'c says. "If you are being betrayed by..."

"I will _not_ leave Chulak and so allow Apophis and Klorel a victory!" Bra'tac exclaims. "We will speak no more of this!" He turns away from them. "Follow me."

Sam and Jack looks at each other, and Teal'c raises an eyebrow, but pushes Acan ahead of him. They all follow Bra'tac.

* * *

"They'll look after Acan?" Jack asks, when Bra'tac has taken them to friends who he says will keep him there temporarily.

"Yes, but his presence _is_ a risk, and I will hold you to your promise to come for him soon."

"We will," Teal'c promises.

"We just need to find the Tok'ra first," Sam says.

"No. That is a foolish endeavor. No one can do that. You will return for the Goa'uld in no more than 3 months, regardless of whether you have found the Tok'ra or not. Else he will be killed," Bra'tac says. "Come. We should not stay longer here than necessary."

The start walking back to the Stargate.

"Paranoid Jaffa..." Jolinar mumbles, after having gotten control.

Bra'tac suddenly stops when they are in a patch of wood. He raises his staff weapon and activates it, pointing at Sam/Jolinar. "Captain Carter is not behaving like herself. She has done many strange things, and I have thought about it. I suspect she has been taken over by a Goa'uld."

Jolinar rolls her eyes.

"It's not a Goa'uld. Jolinar - better tell him."

"I do not believe that would be wise."

"I trust Bra'tac with my life," Teal'c says.

Jolinar takes a deep breath. " **Very well. Bra'tac, you are most wise. Indeed, I am not Captain Carter. I am Jolinar of Malkshur - of the Tok'ra."**

Bra'tac merely stares at her for a long time, then he deactivates his staff weapon and slowly lowers it. "Then it is true. The Tok'ra are real."

" **They are."** Jolinar assures him.

"Then why do you not just go to your people and remove the Goa'uld from your friend?"

"Maybourne is _not_ our friend!" Jack points out.

" **I have been away from my people for many many months, and they have moved their bases. I do not currently know where to find them, but I will. Then we will return."** She raised an eyebrow in amusement. " **Before the 3 months are up."**

* * *

"Well, that went better than I had feared." Jack says, relieved, when they are finally returning from handing Acan over.

" **I had preferred he did not know, but he accepted it, and believe that I am not a Goa'uld. That is good,"** Jolinar says.

"Of course. Bra'tac is wise." Teal'c smiles.

"Okay, let's get back to Daniel and Jacob, and then we should figure out a plan for finding the Tok'ra," Jack says.

 **"I already have a plan,"** Jolinar says, and dials the world where the others are waiting.

* * *

"Jolinar says this planet is called 'Nirata' and that it has a huge marketplace in the city nearest to the Stargate," Sam tells them.

"Looks popular," Jack says, looking around at the area around the Stargate which is unusually heavily trafficked.

"I'll say!" Jacob has to stop himself from staring at the people, some of whom are dressed very outlandishly. He shakes his head and adds in a low voice. "First time for me seeing aliens - and they all look human."

"They _are_ all human." Sam explains, leading them on the way towards the nearby city. "There are a few non-human races, some of whom we have met, but even many of those look humanoid. Or take human hosts."

"Right." Jacob says. "Any of those here? The ones that take hosts?"

"The planet was owned by the Goa'uld Ra. Jolinar believes it is Heru'ur's now, but he hasn't bothered visiting it since he got it, as far as she knows. He sends some Jaffa twice a year to collect his - rather large - cut of the sales, but otherwise leaves the people alone." Sam says. "It's possible, but unlikely, that a minor Goa'uld would show up to buy something, but it would have to be a very minor one if he or she doesn't have a large entourage with them. In which case we can spot them in time and get out of their way. Very minor ones would _probably_ not dare challenge us - as long as we don't challenge them. They'd still sense Jolinar, if we get close enough."

"But unlikely we're meeting any here," Jack asks. "You're sure of that?"

"Yes. Jolinar says she is."

"Wow, that's the city?" Daniel exclaims, when they exit the small forest they've been walking through.

"Yes, that's Mirna - the largest city on Nirata, Jolinar says." Sam tells him.

"Architecture is clearly Egyptian style. Wow, it's fantastic seeing such a large, living city that looks _exactly_ as..." Daniel began.

"Shh," Jack warns. "Maybe don't do the whole tourist thing!"

"There are people from all over the Galaxy coming here, so I doubt we'll stick out." Sam tells him. "Still, let's not draw attention too much."

"Some of the people are dressed in ancient Egyptian style, some Greek, some Chinese, some Nubian," Daniel turns around and looks at the people around him. "Carthage, I think!"

"Daniel!" Jack repeats his warning.

"Sorry, this is all just so amazing!"

"Jaffa." Teal'c observes.

"Damn, time for their bi-annual pickup of tribute, I guess." Sam sighs. "Figures. Just our luck it happens while we're here." She looks around. "Jolinar suggests the small eatery over there. We should be able to get out of sight for a while in there."

"Time for dinner anyway. High time, I'd say." Jack notes.

They slip into the building, and are met with a delicious smell. The room is large, and looks pretty dark compared to the sharp sunshine outside.

"Indian?" Jack asks, surprised, when he sees the decorations and the dress of the owners and servants.

"Yes. Jolinar says that people from other planets have settled around the market to do business, and that includes opening restaurants."

"We can pay with jewelry?" Jacob asks.

"Yes, that usually works fine," Sam says.

A server approaches them and smiles at them. "Hello good sirs and lady. Could I interest you in the three-course evening dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Give us that - all of us." Jack says.

"Very well." The server smiles wider. "Wine? Beer?"

"Wine," Sam says, prompted by Jolinar. "And I think the rest of you guys want that too. Oh, and water. You have clean water from the nearby Spring of the Gods?"

"I do, certainly. Wine and water for all." He left before they could say anything else.

"Right. Well water wasn't always safe in the past. Or, like here." Daniel says, lowering his voice when Jack sends him a warning look.

"How are we going to find Jolinar's contacts?" Jacob asks.

"She says there are signs she will leave, for them to see when they come here. We put out those, and then we just wait for someone to give the corresponding answer," Sam says.

"Sounds easy enough." Jack agrees.

"What if no one answers?" Daniel wonders,

"It may take a week or more, but it is unlikely no one will respond. Unless the contacts have been compromised or have fled, I guess. If we haven't heard anything in a couple weeks, there are other ways." Sam says.

"Okay, let's not worry about it now. Time to eat!" Jack says, smiling as he sees the first course being brought to them.


	4. Chapter 4

"So now we wait?" Jack asks, when Jolinar has left the signs in the right place.

" **Now we wait,** " Jolinar confirms. She dips her head, giving Sam control.

"We should find a hotel. Like we mentioned earlier, this can take weeks," Sam says.

"Okay. Know any good ones?" Jack asks.

"Jolinar knows a few. She suggests we should take something in the mid-range, so as not to draw attention to ourselves, but at the same time not directly slum." Sam tells him.

Jack nods. "Sounds good. Pick one."

"Follow me." Sam, following Jolinar's directions, walks with sure steps through the mess of streets, taking them to a nice guest house off the largest street.

After a short discussion with the landlady, they have two connected rooms. Sam uses one of the necklaces she has brought to pay for the first week.

~ **We should get some more valuables. We will need them if we are to pay for information. I am sorry for not thinking of it before.~** Jolinar says as they walk up the stairs to the rooms.

~No, that's okay. Where will you get it?~ Sam hands one of the keys to Jack.

~ **There are several secrets caches for stranded Tok'ra to take advantage of. I will search out one of those. There is actually one on this world."**

~That's neat!~ Sam unlocks one of the rooms. "The rooms are connected by a door, so we can meet without having to go out of the rooms."

"That's good. Okay, Daniel, Teal'c, and me take the other one, then you and General Carter can take that one." Jack says.

They check out the rooms, and find them quite nice, even if there is not a lot of extra luxury. Each room holds two sturdy wooden beds, with clean if course bedding. There is also a table and four chairs in each room, as well as one set of drawers and a closet.

Sam dumps her bags just inside the door and walks up to the table and lits the oil lamp there, since the single window does not let in enough light to really light up the room. She lits another lamp on the drawers and one beside the bed.

"Okay, not bad. I've been in worse places." Jacob says, throwing his bags on one of the beds and then going to close the door out, and using the key to lock it from the inside. "We're safe here, right?"

"Jolinar says yes. There is not a lot of crime here, except petty theft."

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking of that - I thought more of those Goa'uld, and their Jaffa."

Sam smiles. "Right. Well, as we talked about earlier, it's Heru'ur's planet, but he hasn't visited - that Jolinar knows. His Jaffa are here to collect tribute right now. They should leave soon, so we just keep out of their way. Other than that, well, there could be occasional Jaffa who comes her to buy something, but they won't be a problem. At least not unless we search them out and challenge them."

Jacob nods. "Okay, then." He walks over to a door and open it. "There's a small bathroom - I didn't think they had something like that."

Jolinar takes over. " **Many planets have plumbing of one type or another, but only the rich have access to them. And the better guesthouses and hotels, which was one reason more not to take one of the poorer ones."**

"Oh, I agree." Jacob closes the door to the bathroom again.

Someone raps on the door that separates the rooms, and Jolinar goes to open it. " **Colonel.** "

"Jolinar." Jack nods. "Place looks nice enough, but the only way out besides the door is the window, and we're on the second floor. Which is good, since that means it's harder for someone to get in that way, but..."

" **We should be safe here. No one has a reason to suspect us - unless we behave strangely. The Jaffa are preoccupied with collecting the tribute, and travellers and traders are too important to the local economy for the people here to report us, as long as we behave reasonably normal."**

"Okay. So what now?" Jack asks. He enters Sam/Jolinar and Jacob's room, followed by Daniel and Teal'c.

" **We stay here, for now. I will go out late this evening and place some markers that indicates to my contacts that I want to talk. After that I will leave to find some more valuables."**

"What?" Jack frowns. "Valuables? How?"

" **To pay for information, mainly. And other things, depending on how this works out."**

"I repeat, how?"

Jolinar rolls her eyes. **"I am not going to do anything illegal, or even particularly dangerous. The Tok'ra have caches with valuables hidden on various worlds, including this one. Useful if someone ends up stranded and unable to contact the others."**

Jack nods. "That makes sense. Okay, but you're _not_ leaving to do that alone!"

" **I can take care of myself - _and_ my host." ** She grins. " **Samantha wishes me to say that she can take care of herself, thank you very much. The case is, we will be better able to do this on our own. A larger group will only call attention to themselves."**

"You just want us to sit here and do nothing?"

" **For now."**

"Like hell we will!" Jack says. "We're coming with - and that's how it will be!"

* * *

Late that evening, Sam/Jolinar and Jack left the guest house. It had taken a long discussion to get Jolinar to agree to let Jack come, but no more than that. Daniel, Jacob, and Teal'c remained in the hotel room.

They have both hidden a zat under their clothing, and walks slowly along the streets. There are still other people out and about, but not as many as there had been earlier that day.

"Stay here," Sam tells Jack. "Jolinar needs to place out some marks and symbols that will tell her contacts that she wants to meet."

Jack considers arguing, but nods instead. "Okay. I'll keep guard here."

Sam disappears into the dark alley, and Jack looks after her for a moment, then leans against the wall and tries to tell himself that they will all be safe. This city worries him, somehow.

* * *

"All done?" Jack asks, when Sam returns almost two hours later.

"Yes. Now we should go get the valuables."

"Isn't that better to do tomorrow?"

Sam shakes her head. "Jolinar wants to do it now. Tomorrow it may be difficult."

"Why? Did you see something suspicious?"

Sam takes a deep breath. "It's nothing."

"Carter! I'm your superior officer!" Jack exclaims. "If there is something that's important to the team's safety, then I need to know."

"Jolinar saw someone she recognizes, at a distance. A Goa'uld."

"Did he see you? Sense you?"

Sam shook her head. "No, he was too far away. Listen, we should get the valuables. Jolinar suspects the Goa'uld may be sent here by Heru'ur, in order to become his vassal. Right now he only has a small number of Jaffa to protect him, but more will almost certainly come tomorrow, with the rest of this entourage. Since the palace is in the city, no one will be able to easily sneak out unseen, at least not for the first several weeks. After that it will calm down, but the Goa'uld will almost certainly show off first, and take various security measure after the planet has been "partly free" for so long."

"Wonderful. Awesome! Why can't we just leave?"

"We went to the Stargate." Sam lets out a sigh. "It's guarded."

"And you didn't think I needed to know immediately?"

"I would have told you when we returned to our rooms. Jolinar thinks we're in a hurry."

Jack shakes his head. "We need to talk about your priorities, but I suppose she's right. Let's go get those damn valuables. If we're stranded here for who knows how long, then we should make sure we won't run out of funds, I guess."

They left silently into the darkness, Jolinar leading the way.


	5. Chapter 5

It was near morning when Jack and Sam/Jolinar made it back to their hotel rooms. They had found the cache with valuables quickly, but when they were going back, they ran into a Jaffa patrol and had to hide for several hours. They were now both cold and wet, but at least they had avoided being seen, and they had gotten the valuables back to the guest house.

"You certainly took your sweet time!" Jacob exclaims when they have locked the door after them. "Don't you realize how worried we got?"

"Sorry, dad. It really wasn't supposed to take this long, but we ran into some Jaffa. And we're fine, before you ask." Sam says, smiling tiredly at him.

Jack scrubs his hand over his face. "Let's see if we can get something hot to drink - and something to eat, then we can talk more about it."

"I'll go check." Daniel says, getting up. "What happened?"

"Short version: we're screwed." Jack says sardonically.

"Slightly longer version: this mission got a lot more difficult," Sam adds. She sighs deeply. "Heru'ur sent a vassal - at least we thinks that's what has happened. Jolinar recognizes him."

"Get the food, then we'll talk," Jack says tiredly and lets himself down into a chair by the table.

Daniel nods and leaves quickly to find out what they can get.

* * *

"Okay, out with it!" Jacob insists, when they're all sitting around the table with hot soup, bread, butter, cheese, and hot herbal tea.

Sam/Jolinar and Jack both dig into the food, relishing the hot soup and tea for the warmth it gives.

"The nights are pretty cold here this time of year," Jack says, drinking more of the tea, then grimacing. "Doesn't make this stuff taste good."

 **"It is a common tea on many worlds. The coffee the Tau'ri likes is only drunk on a few planets."** Jolinar says. She sighs and takes another spoonful of soup, swallows, and then lets go of the spoon. " **Time for an explanation. I am afraid our mission has become quite a lot harder and more dangerous - not to mention long."**

"Meaning what?" Jacob asks, worriedly.

" **Heru'ur has sent a Goa'uld to be his vassal here."** Jolinar says.

"And he couldn't have picked a more inopportune time!" Jack grumbles. "That's just so typically of SG-1's bad luck! I mean, the planet has apparently been without a Goa'uld for years, but as soon as we arrive, one shows up!"

" **It is...unfortunate."** Jolinar agrees wryly. **"I know the Goa'uld, though mostly only of reputation. He is quite cruel and known for his, ah, unusual appetites."**

"I hope that doesn't mean he likes torturing random people for fun or something like that..." Daniel says.

" **No, not quite, though he has no scruples with torture or cruel punishments. It is more that he has a voracious sexual appetite, and that he is famous for not caring much if his partners are willing - or rather preferring they are not. His name is Pan."**

"Pan? As in the Greek god Pan?" Daniel asks.

 **"Yes. Though if I understand correctly, mythology describes him mostly as mischievous and seductive, but not evil. The Goa'uld version is rather more unpleasant."**

"Yeah, we got that!" Jack says.

"Better stay clear of him, then," Jacob says, giving Jolinar - and his daughter - a worried look.

" **He would not force himself on another Goa'uld - or I do not think he would. The rest of you are in more danger than I am. He does not care if his partners are male, female, or otherwise - nor if they are human, Jaffa, sometimes even animals are not safe, though he would probably rather watch that."**

"Pleasant fellow." Jack grimaces.

" **He should have enough people to occupy him in this town, but Jacob is correct, we should keep our distances. At least Pan will likely stay mostly in his palace and have his Jaffa go out to get him his tribute - as well as food, drink, slaves, and so on. He will not care to search through the city for rebels, as long as no one gives him reason to. He _will_ guard the chaapa'ai constantly, at least for the first few weeks. After that, business will return mostly to normal, at least in that traders will be allowed to come and leave. After all, that is a great source of revenue of this world, and Pan would not miss it."**

"So it's a good thing we got the valuables earlier. We can pay to have anything delivered." Jack sighs.

" **Yes. I will have to go out at some point to see if one of my sources are here, and have seen my marker and know I need to contact them, but it is unlikely any have. Given the current situation."  
**

"It's probably not a good idea, is it?" Jack says. "I mean, I realize you said the Jaffa can't sense you, and that the Pan fellow won't likely go out into the city, but what if you're caught and taken to his, ah, bed-chamber? Ignoring any other unfortunate things that could happen, he'll certainly sense you're not human - and what then?"

"Right, he won't believe you're a Goa'uld if you're skulking around here dressing up like a human." Daniel says.

" **Very true, but I would be careful. I would not be captured."**

"Yeah, well, let's discuss this later." Jack yawns. "We can't do anything right now. Time to sleep."

* * *

Most of a week passed, with SG-1, Jolinar, and Jacob hiding in the hotel. Sam/Jolinar left once, during the deep of night, to see if there had been any replies to her request for contact with a Tok'ra informer. There had not.

The population was scared, after Jaffa had gone through the city and grabbed a number of young men and women, and taken them to Pan's palace. Some would be regular slaves and servants, but no one doubted that most would be sex slaves.

Another few days has passed, when there is a knock at the door. SG-1 and their friends looks at each other, worried. Who could it be, and why?

There is no option but to open, though, and Jack goes to the door, opening it. "Yes?"

Outside the landlord is standing, looking apologetic. "I am sorry to disturb you, good sirs and lady-"

He was always very polite, as SG-1 were good costumers, paying well.

"What is it about?" Jack asks, warily.

"Our new Lord, Pan, is honoring us all by letting us see him. He requires the presence of everyone at the large square in front of the palace, tomorrow at noon. Everyone must dress in their finest."

Jack sighs. "I see. Thank you for this information."

When the landlord had left, SG-1 and Jacob sat down to discuss it.

"What now? Will we be in danger? Why is Pan doing this?" Jack demands.

" **It is normal for a Goa'uld to show himself for the population on a new planet. He will want them to see the face of their master, and worship him. All Goa'uld does this. Ah, I even did that - back before I became Tok'ra."** Jolinar blushes lightly.

"Okay," Jack says. He gives Jolinar a smile. "Don't worry about your past. As I'm sure Carter has told you, it's impressive you've changed on your own. It also gives us some inside information."

Jolinar nods. " **Thank you. As for the other question... the danger is not high that we will be discovered, as long as Teal'c and I keep our distance to the platform where Pan will show himself, and the path he will walk there."**

"All right, I guess we're going then," Jack says.

" **We have to. The locals here will believe Pan is a god and probably report us if we do not go to worship him. We also need to get suitable clothes, that matches locals living here, and not outside traders, since that will make us stand out."**

"Okay, then, we'll buy some nice clothes, and then go check out the square to see if there is an inconspicuous place for us to stand." Jack decides. "Come on, guys!"


	6. Chapter 6

a/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but this has been sitting for months, so I decided to post it rather than hope for more inspiration. Maybe I will get something more written on it soon.

* * *

Next day, just before noon, SG-1, Jolinar, and Jacob stands at the outskirts of the huge plaza just outside the walls of the palace. They have gotten local clothing, and are dressing as fairly well to do city-dwellers, though not rich. Basically, common nobodies in that town.

They have found themselves a place to stand which is as far from the platform where Pan will stand as possible. They should be safe, but that does not mean they are not feeling more than a little on edge.

The atmosphere is tense, but there is excitement as well. People are worried because they rightfully fear their new 'god', but they are going to see their god, and they are looking forward to it. In addition, everyone has been given the whole day off, as it has been declared a holiday, and there will be a celebration that evening with food and wine, to celebrate the new god.

"Looks like something is happening now," Jack whispers to the others. nodding in the direction of the large building behind the platform.

"Agreed." Sam says, tensely.

Others have noticed as well, and the murmur immediately ceases, and people's attention goes to the platform. Music starts at a low volume, and drums begin to sound. Suddenly a crescendo of noise hits their ears as trumpets proclaim the arrival of the planet's new 'god'.

"Gah!" Jack winces. "My ears!"

Several Jaffa march out first, flanking a man that is walking in the middle. The Jaffa wear new shiny armor, with the helmet open to reveal Pan's symbol, a circle with a crescent moon lying on top, on their foreheads. They walk up the stairs to the platform and spread out, with the Goa'uld going to stand in the middle.

Sam studies him. He is fairly young, looking maybe early thirties - not that it means anything for a Goa'uld. He has black shining hair, and dark olive skin. His features are even and very handsome. His chest is naked, and shows off strong build. In fact, he is very attractive, and Sam admits she might be attracted to him, if it weren't for the brutal air that is on him. He wears a red silk loincloth and a cape of the same material hangs loosely around his shoulders. On his feet are sandals.

He takes a few steps forward and smiles confidently at the masses who are cheering loudly.

"Silence!" a Jaffa roars.

The audience immediately obeys.

What appear to be a priest walks up to stand beside Pan, and sprinkles rose petals over him and then prays silently. He then turns to the audience and shouts. "People of Nirata! This is your Lord Pan, who has been sent here by the great Lord Heru'ur! When Pan speaks, you hear Heru'ur as well! Praise be Pan! Praise be Heru'ur!"

"Praise be Pan! Praise be Heru'ur!" the audience chants back at him.

"He requires your complete allegiance and loyalty. Whatever he do, you must not doubt him. You must not falter in your belief, or the punishment of you and your family will be severe!" the priest shouts, getting a fanatical look. "Do you swear your allegiance to him? Do you swear to obey him always? To worship him before all others?"

"Yes! We swear our allegiance! We swear to obey! We will always worship him!"

"You lives belong to him!" the priest shouts.

"Our lives belong to him!" the audience chants back.

"They're insane!" Jack murmurs as this continues for some time. "And why isn't he wearing more clothing? That... loincloth can barely, ah, _contain_ him." He looks very uncomfortable.

"No doubt on purpose," Sam says, a bit amused. "But please be quiet. We're pretending to be caught up in this, remember?"

Eventually the ceremony draws to an end. Pan looks out over his new population, pleased. " **Do not leave yet! My Jaffa will choose ten of you who will be honored with being my consorts for the evenings celebration."**

"Ah, no thank you," Jack whispers.

"He doesn't mean he wants more sex slaves, does he?" Daniel asks, worried.

"He does," Sam confirms, very worried. "We should do out best to stay unseen and inconspicuous."

"You think?" Jack asks, sarcastically.

They slowly move even further away, but are hampered by the fact that _everyone_ seems to have gotten the same idea. Seems Pan's worshippers are not all ready to worship him in quite this way.

The Jaffa grabs people here and there, most of them reacting with terror, even if they do not actually dare try to escape.

"Move!" Sam whispers, when the Jaffa draws closer. "Get behind that wall over there!"

They hurry towards it, and have almost reached it when Daniel cries out behind them. "No, let go of me!"

"How dare you deny your god? Do you not understand the honor this is?" the Jaffa sneers at him and pulls him along.

"No! Daniel!" Jack exclaims.

"Shhh," Sam tells him.

"Are you crazy? They took Daniel!" Jack insists. "Don't you realize what that Pan is going to do to him?"

"Captain Carter is correct. We do not wish to draw attention to ourselves," Teal'c says. "That will not help him. It will merely get all of us captured."

"We'll free him." Jacob says.

Sam nods, doing her best to appear more confident than she feels. "We will." She adds, just to Jolinar. ~Please tell me it is possible for us to succeed!~


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the rooms in the guest house, Sam/Jolinar, Jacob, Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack are talking and making plans.

"We need to free Daniel, dammit!" Jack insists hotly.

"Of course, but if we just walk up there tonight and insist on them letting him go, we won't get what we want!" Jacob says sarcastically. "In fact, we'll probably just join Daniel - or worse."

"So help me god, if there is no other way, then that is what we'll do! I'm _not_ letting Daniel get abused by that insane Goa'uld!" Jack exclaims.

"It may be easier to free him after tonights celebration. A Goa'uld will likely have many guards when out among the population." Teal'c says.

"Leaving Daniel to Pan to do with as he wants tonight! No!" Jack says. "Jolinar! You must have some idea! Have you ever been in a similar situation?"

Sam dips her head, giving Jolinar control. " **I have. More than once, actually.** "

"You have? What did you do?" Jacob asks surprised.

" **Not completely similar. I was pretending to be a minor Goa'uld, but otherwise, I...** "

"Never mind that! What did you do?" Jack insists.

" **I had to allow him to take me in any way he wanted for several months, before he started to trust me and I found a way to escape.** " Jolinar says bluntly, her expression showing that she is clearly not happy thinking about the experience.

"Okay, not what I was going for!" Jack says, then his expression softens. "I am sorry, Jolinar. I really did not mean to remind you of a bad situation. God knows I've been in similar situations myself, with no way out."

Jolinar nods wearily. " **Not uncommon for anyone undercover among an enemy, unfortunately.** " She sighs. " **There may be a way of freeing him. It is dangerous, though, and we will almost certainly have to run afterwards. Leave the planet, even if the chaapa'ai is guarded.** "

"Okay. Let's hear your plan," Jack says, hopefully.

* * *

"I would like to repeat that I _don't_ like this plan!" Jacob grumbles. "In fact, I hate it."

"I know, dad." Sam sighs deeply. "I can't say I like it much either, but no one has a better one, and I agree with Jolinar that this just _may_ work. So we're running with it, I guess."

"And if it doesn't? What then? I can't just let that _brute_ do what he want to do to my daughter!" Jacob spits angrily.

"Don't worry, Jolinar assures me that even Pan wouldn't force himself on another Goa'uld." Sam says.

~ **Not unless we were a prisoner - or perhaps a very minor Goa'uld who he thought he could get away with forcing to obey his whims. But we would leave if he sets that as a requirement for a position.~** Jolinar quips in mentally.

~Of course, we can't leave until Daniel is free - and I can imagine us ending up as prisoners,~ Sam observes darkly.

~ **Do not be so pessimistic! We will succeed!~** Jolinar hesitates. ~ **Otherwise I will block you out from anything we have to do with him.~**

~Awesome!~ Sam obverses sarcastically. ~I suggest we not mention this to dad. Or any of the others. Or talk about it again, ever!~ She grumbles.

* * *

They have bought the clothes and other things they need. Fortunately Sam and Jolinar already has a hand device, because that would be hard to buy there.

Teal'c is dressed as a Jaffa Horus guard. Jolinar has done a good job of concealing his Apophis symbol, but since it is raised and in gold, it will show if someone looks too closely, even with the Heru'ur symbol on top.

Jack wears clothes as a lo'tar, and hates the fairly revealing clothes - something which makes Sam grin, and Jacob tease him.

Jacob will stay and wait for them, with the weapons they have managed to get, mainly from the Tok'ra cache. He will wait near the Stargate for them to come, since they will have to hurry away, most likely.

Sam/Jolinar is dressed as a minor Goa'uld, in the very sexy and revealing clothes that is usual. She will pretend to have been sent by Heru'ur, to work for Pan.

"I don't like those clothes, Sam. That Pan fellow will think you're offering yourself to him." Jacob says.

"Dad, I explained it to you. The Goa'uld like to dress like this. It doesn't mean anything." Sam assures him. "And I have this." She lets her hand device glow.

"Okay, are we ready? It's almost time for the evening celebrations, and we don't want to be late." Jack warns them.

Teal'c and Jack pick up the gifts they are bringing, and they begin walking towards the palace.

* * *

Daniel looks on worriedly as a screaming young woman is dragged from the room. She is the third, after another woman, and a man, all young and good looking.

They have all been washed and dressed in clothing which is rather less than more. Daniel himself wears only a small loincloth and a pair of sandals, and his body has been rubbed with some sort of fragrant oil. He and the other nine captives had all been taken to a luxuriously furnished room, and told to wait. Food and drink had been served, but he had barely touched it, being really worried about what was obviously going to happen.

From the stories the others whispered, Pan was apparently extremely well endowed, not very gentle or patient, but with a fantastic stamina. A bad combination of traits if Daniel ever heard any.

"You should drink something at least," a servant tells him, holding out a cup with some sort of liquid inside.

"Why?" Daniel asks.

"It will, ah, help you. When you are honored by our god." The man explains.

Daniel shudders and take the cup, looking at the liquid inside. "Thanks. I think."

From the room beside, he hears a lecherous laughter and then another scream, followed by energetic thumping. Daniel drains the contents of the cup.

* * *

~You're sure Pan won't think Heru'ur has sent us to be his concubine or something?~ Sam asks worriedly as they are finally allowed entrance to the palace by polite Jaffa, who have nonetheless made them wait. Apparently Pan was busy.

~ **No, he will believe what we tell him. That we are sent with gifts to celebrate his new domain, and to assist him with anything that may be needed. And spy on him for Heru'ur, which would be the real reason we might be sent by Heru'ur to a new vassal, but Pan will not dare complain.~**

~Good.~

~ **He may still hope he can convince me to be his concubine or consort, or whatever, of course, but it is not something he would have a hope of achieving immediately.~**

~So we are safe?~ Sam asks.

~ **Yes, we are safe. As long as we are not found out to be a Tok'ra.~**

Only slightly less worried, Sam observes as Jolinar walks ahead into Pan's throne room, seemingly completely self assured and without a concern in the world.

Ahead of them Pan sits on his throne, already ogling them the moment he spots them. This was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Jolinar bows deeply for Pan. " **Greetings, mighty Lord Pan. I am Philta, and I was sent here by our Lord Heru'ur."  
**

" **Hm. What is your business here?"** he asks, clearly not happy to have been interrupted in whatever he had been doing when Sam and the others arrived. " **The celebration of my ascension to Lord of this world is tonight, and I have more slaves I wish to sample before the dinner."**

 **"Of course. I apologize for interrupting your well-deserved celebration."** Jolinar waves Teal'c forward with the gifts he is carrying. " **I bring a number of gifts from Heru'ur, who wishes to congratulate you and offer you well here."**

 **"What do you bring me?"** he ask, starting to be somewhat interested.

Teal'c sets down a large crate and opens it, and Jolinar walks to it, taking out one of the bottles that is inside. " **12 bottles of the best wine from Opimia."**

 **"Good, good. Send it to the kitchen and have a bottle of it served for me tonight."** Pan orders of his first Prime, who bows and goes to take care of the matter. Pan yawns. " **An acceptable gift, but did you really have to interrupt me for that?"**

 **"Again, I apologize. I did not know you were in the midst of, ah, important matters."**

 **"Anything a Lord does is important."**

 **"Of course."** Jolinar agrees smoothly. " **I also bring you this."** She waves Jack forward.

He places a box on the floor, relieved to let go of it as it is quite heavy. Jolinar opens it, and takes a piece of clothing out from the top.

" **Here is a new cape made of the finest heavy silk**." She holds it up draped over her arm so he can see it.

He smiles and nods slowly. " **Quite nice. Quite nice indeed. Perhaps I shall wear it tonight."**

Jolinar gives the cape to a servant and proceeds to pick up two heavy gold armbands, a jade figurine of a mating couple, and a number of other small knick-knacks. It has been quite expensive, and is the best they have been able to get in such short notice. She places it all out on the floor as Pan looks on, approving.

" **I hope my Lord is satisfied with his gifts."** Jolinar says.

" **They are acceptable. Most acceptable."** He smiles. " **Please join me for dinner tonight, Lord Philta."**

 **"Thank you, my Lord."** Jolinar bows deeply.

" **Have her lo'tar and Jaffa guard taken to the kitchen and served some of the good food we will also eat at the celebration, then give them a room for tonight!"** Pan orders his servants. " **Prepare a suite for Lord Philta, so she has a place to change, and sleep tonight."** He smiles seductively at her. " **Unless you prefer staying with me?"**

 **"Ah, while it is a great honor, I believe I would like to sleep alone tonight. I have an important meeting tomorrow morning which I may have to prepare for - and possibly leave early."** Jolinar excuses, hoping it is enough.

 **"Too bad. Well, we shall see if I can make you change your mind in the course of the evening! I am not someone you get a chance to bed often!"**

 **~And here I thought you were willing to bed anything with a pulse!~** Jolinar observes to herself and her host. **~Regrettably, but thank you for the kind offer."** She manages, before bowing deeply and leaving the room, followed by Jack and Teal'c.

* * *

"Pompous ass!" Jack grumbles when they are finally alone in the suite that has been assigned to Jolinar.

"Indeed. He is worse than most Goa'uld I have met." Teal'c observes.

Jolinar rolls her eyes. " **He is infamous, even among the Goa'uld."**

"So, what now?" Jack asks. "We got inside, but how do we find and free Daniel?"

" **You should go to the kitchen and get something to eat - and see if you can get some information from the servants. They will often know a lot.** " Jolinar says. " **I will see what I can find out here."**

"All right. Let's meet back here in one hour. It's cutting it close, being just about when the celebration starts, but hopefully Daniel and the other people that were captured today will be safe until then." Jack says.

* * *

Daniel looks worriedly to the door. The screams have stopped, and all he can hear is a quiet sobbing. It is unnerving. He looks around the room. They are still four people, and he wonders if they will be taken to the room with Pan too, or if they will be spared until the celebration tonight.

Two men and two women, including himself. He gets up to see if there is really no way out, but immediately feels strangely woozy. The drink he was given, he realizes. Apparently it contained a drug of some kind. He feels strangely calm, all of a sudden.

The others seem relaxed as well. Could this be because they are going to go with Pan to the celebration, and he doesn't want them to look as if they are panicking?

The door opens and Pan stands in the door, looking pleased. He looks around at them. " **Unfortunately I was interrupted so I will not have time to take my pleasure from each of you before the celebration. It is regrettable for you that you will not get to enjoy my divine staff until later tonight, but that is how it is. I promise you to be especially vigorous and long-lasting tonight!"** He grins. " **Jaffa - take them to be prepared and dressed for tonight. Their clothing is not extravagant enough to be a god's companions!"**

He leaves and a group of Jaffa enters the room, and leads Daniel and the three others out and back to a bathing and dressing room.

* * *

~We must find a way to free him immediately!~ Sam insists, when she and Jolinar has learned what has happened to the people who were chosen at Pan's introduction ceremony.

~ **We will. The best option is probably to create a diversion and then free Daniel quickly while Pan is hiding. If there is an apparent attack or fire, or other danger, most Goa'uld would go into hiding and stay there until their lo'tar or First Prime can inform them it is safe again.~  
**

~So, they are cowards. Okay, what can we do? I guess an attack or a riot or something is out of the question, but a fire would work too.~

 **~Yes, that is our best bet, I think.~**

~We don't want to harm any of the locals.~

 **~I support I can set a small fire and then rig the fire detection system to detect it as a big fire, which is spreading over the palace or the part of the city where the celebration is held.~**

~Okay, good idea. Better hurry - we're almost out of time.~

* * *

Sam and Jolinar had only just returned to their quarters when Jack and Teal'c arrived.

Jack closes the door behind them. "Carter - or Jolly - we need to do something quickly! We just found out that Daniel has been taken to the celebration, together with three other young humans. To serve as Pan's 'companions' tonight, during the celebration! I don't even want to think of what that means!"

" **Sex slaves."** Jolinar tells him. **"We know. We have prepared a diversion."**

"Diversion? How?" Jack asks.

" **The fire detection system will see a small fire which we have prepared as if it is a big dangerous fire."** Jolinar says. " **I can trigger it remotely."**

"And in the chaos we grab Daniel and get the Hell out of here. Should work," Jack says, and nods. "All right. When do we do it?"

" **As soon as the celebration is well under way. The more people present the better to create chaos,"** Jolinar says. " **Now I must get ready for the celebration, as must you. Did you not receive different clothing?"**

"Yeah. Not something we care much for, to be honest." Jack grimaces thinking of the skimpy things they had been given.

" **Will it be possible to hide Teal'c's forehead symbol?"** Jolinar asks, concerned.

"It will," Teal'c informs her.

" **Good. Then go and get ready, then come back here. You will be expected to accompany me."**


End file.
